Dragon Slayer
Solucja Porozmawiaj z mistrzem Gildii Czempionów. Poproś go o misję, a ten skieruje Cię do Oziacha mieszkającego na północno-zachodnim krańcu Edgevile. Wejdź do jego małej chaty stojącej tuz przy granicy Pustkowii. Oziach oznajmi, ze aby kupić od niego napierśnik zbroi runicznej musisz udowodnić swoją odwagę, pokonując Elvarg, legendarną smoczycę zamieszkującą wyspę Crandor. Po więcej informacji odeśle Cię z powrotem do mistrza gildii. Wróć do Gildii Czempionów i wypytaj mistrza o wszystko, co dotyczy smoka i samej wyspy. Poznasz historię zniszczenia wyspy przez smoczycę zbudzoną ze swojego snu, oraz tego, jak trzech magów ukryło fragmenty mapy wyspy tak, by nikt nigdy tam nie trafił. Oprócz tego dowiesz się, że będziesz potrzebował crandoriańskiego statku, aby przepłynąć przez rafy oraz kapitana, który nim pokieruje, a w walce ze smokiem będzie Ci potrzebna specjalna tarcza. Tarcza przeciwko smokom W walce z Elvarg będziesz potrzebować specjalnej tarczy zapewniającej ochronę przed smoczym oddechem. Diuk Horacio ma takową w swojej zbrojowni. Wejdź na pierwsze piętro zamku Lumbridge. Spytaj diuka o magiczną tarczę i powiedz mu, że chcesz pokonać potężną Elvarg z wyspy Crandor. Horacio wręczy Ci pożądany przedmiot. Mapa Mapa Crandor została podzielona na trzy części przez trójkę magów - jedynych mieszkańców wyspy, którzy ocaleli. Każdy z nich zabrał jeden kawałek i ukrył go w innym miejscu. Pierwsza część Pierwszą część mapy zabrał mag Melzar i ukrył w zamku-labiryncie, który zbudował w miejscu dawnego obozu uciekinierów z wyspy, również zniszczonego przez smoka. Sam również zamknął się wewnątrz i od tej pory nikt go nie widział. Mistrz gildii wręczy Ci klucz do labiryntu i poleci dostać się na sam koniec. Labirynt Melzara znajduje się na południe od Gildii Rzemieślników. Zabierz żywność, zbroję i broń do walki z demonem na jego końcu. wejdź do środka używając klucza. *Znajdziesz się w pokoju wypełnionym szczurami-zombi. Zabijaj te średniej wielkości, aż dostaniesz czerwony klucz. Otwórz nim drzwi w północno-zachodnim krańcu budynku i wejdź po drabinie. *Kolejne piętro jest pełne duchów. Zabijaj ducha pojawiającego się w osobnym pomieszczeniu, aż zdobędziesz pomarańczowy klucz. Przejdź przez drugie drzwi licząc od strony północnej we wschodniej ścianie pomieszczenia i wejdź jeszcze wyżej. *Ostatnie piętro jest zamieszkałe przez szkielety. Zabijaj te z małym okrągłym puklerzem, dopóki nie trafisz na żółty klucz. Otwórz drzwi w południowo-zachodniej części pomieszczenia i zejdź po drabinie do podziemia zamku. *Zabij zombie dzierżącego miecz i weź niebieski klucz. Użyj go na północno zachodnich drzwiach. *Teraz musisz zmierzyć się z Melzarem Szalonym, który atakuje przy użyciu magii, dokładniej Ognistego Uderzenia i Osłabienia. Gdy zginie, pozostawi po sobie purpurowy klucz, którego musisz użyć na drzwiach w tym samym kolorze. *Ostatnim przeciwnikiem jest pomniejszy demon. Jeśli walczysz wręcz, powinieneś użyć miecza Silverlight, lub broni runicznej. Łucznicy powinni użyć swojego najlepszego ekwipunku, najlepiej klonowego łuku i stalowych lub silniejszych strzał. Magowie powinni rzucać zaklęcia piorunów lub silniejsze. W pomieszczeniu z demonem znajduje się bezpieczny punkt położony za workami. W walce z demonem może wesprzeć Cię przyjaciel, jednak w takim wypadku należy uważać, by nie zadał on demonowi więcej niż połowy obrażeń, gdyż wtedy to on dostanie klucz. *Gdy pokonasz demona, weź zielony klucz, otwórz nim drzwi i weź fragment mapy ze skrzyni. Druga część W jej posiadaniu był Thalzar, najbardziej paranoiczny mag z całej trójki. Ukrył on fragment mapy i zabrał wiedzę o jego położeniu do grobu. Nie będziesz więc w stanie jej znaleźć w zwykły sposób. Mistrz gildii sugeruje, że powinieneś porozmawiać z Wyrocznią na Lodowej Górze. Udaj się w kierunku Monastery|Klasztoru i wejdź na szczyt góry. Teraz idź na północ aż dotrzesz do namiotu Wyroczni. Porozmawiaj z nią na temat mapy, a otrzymasz zagadkę: The map's behind a door below, but entering is rather tough This is what you need to know, You must use the following stuff: First, a drink used by a mage, Next, some worm string changed to a sheet, Then, a small crustacean cage, Last, a bowl that's not seen heat. Żeby otworzyć drzwi znajdujące się "poniżej" będziesz potrzebować "napoju dla maga", "materiału z robaczej nici", "małej klatki na skorupiaki" i "misy, która nie widziała gorąca". Odpowiednie przedmioty to napój Wizard's Mind Bomb do nabycia w oberży "Wschodzące Słońce" (Falador) za 3 sztuki złota, Kawałek jedwabiu od handlarza w Al-Kharid także za 3 sztuki złota, Klatka do łowienia homarów lub raków do kupienia u Gerranta w Porcie Sarim (20 sz) oraz niewypalona gliniana misa do zrobienia na kole garncarskim. Gdy będziesz miał wszystkie przedmioty, zejdź do Krasnoludzkiej Kopalni. Wewnątrz kompleksu jest pomieszczenie z zamkniętymi drzwiami, położone na północ od skorpionów. Gdy do nich podejdziesz, użyj wszystkich czterech przedmiotów w kolejności podanej w zagadce. Uważaj przy piwie, gdyż domyślna akcja to jego wypicie. Gdy postać umieści wszystkie rzeczy w magicznym zamku, drzwi się otworzą. Podnieś wieko skrzyni wewnątrz, a zobaczysz wiadomość Thalzara o następującej treści: Tu umieszczam mapę do mojego umiłowanego domu. Kogokolwiek kto ją odnajdzie, błagam, niech ją zostawi. Przysiągłem na swój honor, że nie zniszczę fragmentu mapy, ale użyłem wszystkich swoich magicznych zdolności by uniemożliwić jej odnalezienie. Ta mapa prowadzi do leża bestii, która zniszczyła mój dom, pożarła moją rodzinę i spaliła na popiół wszystko, co kochałem. Ale zemsta nie przyniesie mi już korzyści, a niepokojenie tej bestii niesie ryzyko ściągnięcia jej gniewu na inne krainy Nie mogę Cię teraz powstrzymać przed zabraniem tej mapy, ale przemyśl to: jesli jesteś w stanie pokonać Smoczycę z Crandor, jesteś większym bohaterem, niż wszyscy których wydała na świat moja ojczyzna. W wycofaniu się teraz nie ma żadnego wstydu. Zabierz drugi kawałek mapy z kufra i wróć na powierzchnię. Trzecia część Ostatni kawałek mapy był do niedawna w posiadaniu wiedzmy Lozar, mieszkającej w Lumbridge. jednak kilka tygodni wcześniej banda goblinów napadła na jej dom, uśmierciła ją i splądrowała cały jej dobytek. Mistrz gildii radzi skierowanie się do Wioski Goblinów. Tamtejsi generałowie wspominają o Wormbrainie przebywającym aktualnie w celi więzienia w Porcie Sarim. Skieruj się tam i porozmawiaj z goblinem. Są dwie metody zdobycia fragmentu mapy. Pierwsza to odkupienie go od złodziejaszka za 10000 sztuk złota. Druga to zaatakowanie go przy pomocy magii lub broni dystansowej i zabranie kawałka mapy przy pomocy telekinezy. Statek i kapitan Będziesz potrzebować trzech desek i 90 stalowych gwoździ. Możesz wykuć je na kowadle z 6 sztabek stali lub kupić. Deski muszą być wykonane ze zwykłego drewna, inne (np. dębowe) nie zadziałają. Zabierz te materiały oraz 2000 sztuk złota i skieruj się do doków Portu Sarim. Znajdź Klarense'a, który ma do sprzedania Lady Lumbridge, stary crandoriański statek rybacki - akurat taki, jakiego potrzebujesz. Odkup od niego łódź za 2000 sztuk złota. Będziesz jednak musiał dokonać kilku napraw, by Lady Lumbridge mogła popłynąć. Zejdź pod pokład i napraw dziurę w kadłubie przy pomocy desek i gwoździ. Użyj każdej deski na dziurze, by ją przybić. Statek jest gotowy, brakuje tylko osoby, która nim pokieruje. Nikt w porcie nie chce płynąć na niesławną wyspę. Jednak Ned w Draynor Village zrobi to chętnie. Przynieś mu kompletną mapę i poproś o zostanie kapitanem Lady Lumbridge. Spotkasz się z nim na pokładzie statku. Przygotowanie Przed wyruszeniem na Crandor zabieramy z banku wszystko, co potrzebne będzie w walce z Elvarg. Niezależnie od preferowanej metody walki zabieramy tarczę przeciw smokom. Bez niej będziemy otrzymywać obrażenia do 600 punktów życia, podczas gdy tarcza obniża je do maksimum 70. Poza tarczą, wdziewamy najlepszą zbroję, chwytamy najpotężniejszą broń w naszym posiadaniu i wypełniamy ekwipunek jedzeniem i miksturami. Graczom members zaleca się zabranie mikstur modlitwy, jeśli zamierzają używać modlitw ochronnych. Zaleca się zabranie jedzenia regenerującego dużo punktów życia, homarów i mieczników na F2P, żabnic i rekinów na P2P. Broń biała Smoczyca najbardziej podatna jest na pchnięcia. Broń sieczna, jak np. runiczny bułat spisze się gorzej, jednak wygranie nią walki wciąż jest możliwe. Ataki miażdżące spisywać się będą średnio. Najlepszą opcją będzie wyposażenie się w długi miecz, lub zatruty (p++) smoczy sztylet. Innym wyborem może być rapier - odwrotność bułata runicznego w statystykach pchnięcie-cięcie. Broń dystansowa Kusza to wymóg, by w walce mieć ochronę przed smoczym oddechem. Zalecane jest przyniesienie magicznych bełtów (P2P) w dużych ilościach. W legowisku smoka znajduje się spora liczba przeszkód terenowych użytecznych w celu uniknięcia walki bezpośredniej. Members mogą wykorzystać super-miksturę przeciwogniową jako substytut tarczy. To pozwoli im użyć łuków do walki z Elvarg. Magia Użycie magii zaleca się graczom z poziomem tej zdolności powyżej 50. Do walki zużyta zostanie spora liczba run. Tak jak w walce bronią dystansową, zaleca się skorzystanie ze stalagmitów jako bariery między graczem, a smokiem, by uniknąć walki bezpośredniej. Starcie ze smokiem Wchodzimy na pokład, rozmawiamy z Nedem i płyniemy na wyspę. Przed dotarciem do brzegu, statek zostaje jednak zaatakowany przez smoka z powietrza i kończy, rozbijając się o brzeg. Wydostajemy się z wraku statku i kierujemy ku centum wyspy, mijając po drodze coraz silniejsze potwory. Omijamy demony na szczycie i schodzimy do jaskini bestii. Po sekwencji ukazującej naszego przeciwnika przekraczamy barierę ze stalagmitów, upewniając się wpierw, że mamy w ręku tarczę na smoki. Przystępujemy do walki. Skrót Przed walką zaleca się, omijając szkielety i demony, dotrzeć do ściany w południowej części jaskini. Jest to przejście pomiędzy Crandor a Karamją, które umożliwi powrót na wyspę drogą inną niż morska. By korzystać z niego w przyszłości musimy najpierw odblokować je od strony Crandor. Jeśli tego nie uczynimy, powrót na wyspę po śmierci w walce lub ewakuacji teleportem będzie wymagał ponownego zakupu i naprawy łodzi. Triumf Po zwycięstwie nad Elvarg, obserwujemy, jak nasz bohater odcina łeb potworowi. Mamy dowód pokonania legendarnego gada, czas więc powrócić do zleceniodawcy i odebrać zasłużoną nagrodę. Teleportujemy się, lub wychodzimy z jaskini przez ścianę-skrót. W wypadku drugiej opcji, opuszczamy wulkan, idziemy na wschód i płyniemy statkiem na kontynent. Wymagane 30 sztuk złota możemy zarobić, pracując chwilę na pobliskiej plantacji bananów. Wracamy do Oziacha i informujemy go o zakończeniu misji. Bez względu na to, czy mamy smoczy łeb czy nie, zadanie zostanie zaliczone. Nagroda Plik:Dragon Slayer reward.png *2 Quest Pointy. *Możliwość noszenia runicznego napierśnika oraz zbroi z zielonej skóry smoka i ich zakupu u Oziach'a *18,650 doświadczenia w Strength *18,650 doświadczenia w Defence *Dostęp do Crandor *Darmowa tarcza przeciw smokom (od Diuka Horacio) Muzyka Odblokowywane ścieżki dźwiękowe: *Attack 2 *Melzar's Maze *The Shadow en:Dragon Slayer Kategoria:Questy Kategoria:Questy f2p